The Zuba Archapelago
The Zuba Archapelago consists of six islands, with the central island of Weeti being the largest. The Archapelago is a Protectorate of The Kinship of Cumar. As such, it enjoys all of the rights and benefits afforded to Cumarians by Law and can rely on its parent nation for military support and other aids. Ecology The Zuba Archapelago has been called paradise on earth by many, and for good reason. It is a popular holiday spot among commoners and nobility alike. It's steady trade in tourism has made the central island extremely wealthy. The six islands: Weeti, Windward, Leeward, Tuamoti, Gambiay, and Marqyes all enjoy tropical weather year-round. The hotter and more humid weather is between November and April. During this 'rainy' season the islands average about 95 degrees with 70% humidity. From may to October it's cooler, with an average temperature of 78 degrees with a 30% humidity. The islands are inhabited by roughly 285,000 people. The Capitol city of Weeti, Popeete, has the largest cluster of inhabitants, providing lifestyles and Vocations for 100,000 people. Considering all of the Archapelago islands 75% of the citizens are Men, 15% are Pizkie, and 10% is everything else. The Archapelago cheerfully exports its wealth with the Kinship. The islands export exotic animals meant to be pets like the Jagged Leopard or the bright yellow Mocker Finch, oranges, sugar and sugar beets, a wide variety of fish and shellfish, tobacco, palm oil, and soap. The most sought after item is the extremely rare black pearl, which grows inside of the Timber Clam, a huge and heavy beast that dwells in the shallow waters. Tourism makes up 90% of the Zuba Archipelagos' income, and the islands rely on tourism to sustain their subsistence pattern. As a result, holiday-goers can expect magnificent gourmet meals, the finest in hotel accommodations, and plenty of nightlife. Of this last the Pizkie city of Hollendale caters to high stakes gamblers, couples dancing, and meltingly relaxing massages and moonlit serenades. The Law As a Protectorate, the Zuba Archipelago follows all of the laws of the Kinship of Cumar. As on its parent nation, it is illegal to deny goods, services, or accommodations to those races otherwise seen as evil. Thankfully, this right has yet to be abused, The islands are free from orcs but trolls and cyclops have been glimpsed on the southern islands, and there has recently been a dragon scare on Tuamoti when a blue dragon was sighted slipping into a cave in the mountains on the north side of the island. The Grand Moff of the Archapelago is the Pizkie lord Rowan Silverleaf. Silverleaf has been in his position for the past 927 years and has earned the trust and respect of his constituents. He keeps the law, ensuring that those accused of crimes get fair trial with himself as judge, he does not barter with cheats, robbers, or thieves; such people are swiftly escorted to a life sentence of slavery. Murder is met with execution. The Lord Silverleaf and his elite team of Detectives have done such a remarkable job of keeping the peace that there hasn't been any incidents of violence for the past 7 years. People of the Archapelago Most of those whom live and work on the Islands are largely Dunlanders and fall inro rhe Dunlanders template. The Pizkie say that on the first Midsummer's Eve in history Loria and Mar came together under the moon and danced. So loving and joyous did the siblings dance that The One took notice of them. She loved them and their dance and from the music they danced to The One breathed life into the Pizkie. Like their kin the Daridun and the Urudun, the Pizkie refused to participate in the Battle of the Powers. As a result they, also like their fellow elves, were blessed with wisdom and almost true immortality. The Islanders are a breed apart from their Dunlander kin.They peopled the Archipelago a thousand years before the first Dunlanders arrived,and their coloring seems to suggest they were originally from Southron stock. The spend their lives on the Islands living as their ancestors did and enjoying a singular type of freedom unknown to other men. New Vocations The inhabitants of the Zuba Archipelago have developed a few new vocations that are difficult to find in the Kinship proper. Those individuals seeking these vocations must either come from the Archipelago or go there for training and education. Cultivator: Spefici knowledge of how to manage, maintain, and harvest large food groupings such as orchards, seaweed farms, etc. Shaman: A cultural leader that serves as an advisor, healer, and bridge between the worlds of fl3esh and the worlds of spirit. Shamans are knowledgable with herbs and medicines, and some (IE Magicians) may actually have supernatural powers. Spear Fishing: Knowledge of how to fish for all manner of seafood using spears, harpoons, and the like. Tinker: Especially prevalent among the Pizkie, tinkers are experts in guaging the conditions and purposes of mechanical objects and performing repairs that may, or may not, worlk and cause the object to function properly. Toymaker: The abilitiy to craft toys for children such as wooden figurines, dolls, board games of all kinds, and sometimes mechanical contrivances such as music boxes and jack in the boxes.